Her visions in flight
by Maryeli
Summary: Al celebrar su ascenso a teniente, Hiyori revela sin querer un pequeño secreto. TRADUCCION de un shot de Artemis Rae.


**xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx**

**Título:** "Her visions in flight"(Emociones en pleno vuelo)  
**Clasificación:** K + (embriaguez general)  
**Personajes:** Shinji, Hiyori  
**Resumen:** Al celebrar su ascenso a teniente, Hiyori revela un secreto.  
**N/A (****ARTEMIS RAE):** Shot ubicado antes del Arco del Péndulo, cuando imagino se producen muchas travesuras. Hace mucho tiempo Tasogare-taichou me desafió a escribir un fic con Shinji y Hiyori y me dio el mensaje "pon a girar la botella". Diversas cuestiones me lo impidieron, y si bien este no es el FIC, esta escena estaba en el corazón del mismo. Estaba algo inspirada después de los recientes acontecimientos en el manga. Trátenme bien ¿OK? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publico un fic de Bleach.

**xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx**

**HER VISIONS IN FLIGHT**

_**By Artemis Rae**_

_**Translate Maryeli**_

_Con cariño para Zyar y :3_

**xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx**

Seireitei por la noche, Shinji se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que era realmente hermoso. Espléndido en realidad, con sus altas torres y el cielo nocturno estrellado y la casi extraña calma y silencioso. Eso le inquietó, y mucho, encontrarse caminando hacia su división y tener el mundo que le rodea tan sereno.

Entonces oyó un gruñido que provino de sobre su hombro, y recordó por qué nunca llegó a disfrutar de la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de que era tan agradable y tranquila. Hiyori. Al estar ella por el momento "inconsciente", hizo que esa fuera la única vez que él tuvo algo de paz. (Cuando Hiyori dormía no contaba, ya que roncaba tan fuerte que hasta Ukitake podía oírla en la sede del Escuadrón XIII.)

**"Oi"**, él la llamó, pellizcándole una de las rodillas que se enganchaban sobre sus antebrazos (NT: Háganse a la idea que Shinji carga a Hiyori en su espalda, los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello). **"¿Aún estás viva, Hiyori?"**

Otro gruñido le respondió, y Shinji sonrió para sus adentros. **"Bebiste suficiente sake como para matar a un Menos"**, le informó. **"¿Cómo piensas ir a tu primer día de trabajo en ese estado? La Capitán Hikifune va a estar avergonzada de ti."**

De pronto se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se había olvidado que tenía que llevar a Hiyori de vuelta a la duodécima división. Él había estado haciendo el camino de regreso a su propia división. Cambió de camino. De pronto se sintió tonto, molestando a Hiyori acerca de lo mucho que ella había bebido, cuando él había hecho lo mismo sin ni siquiera ser el invitado de honor de la celebración. Afortunadamente, Hiyori estaba demasiado ebria y no tenía idea de su pequeño error.

Cuando las puertas de la duodécima división aparecieron frente a su campo visual, la oyó emitir otro gruñido. La fiesta de promoción de Hiyori a teniente había sido muy divertida, ruidosa, y habían terminado participando en más de unas pocas actividades ilegales, que por suerte nunca serían sacadas a la luz. Él empezó a reproducir algunas de esas actividades en su mente, y se preguntó cuánto trabajo duro le iba a dar a Sousuke en la mañana.

Y entonces: _**"Shin-ji"**_.

Apenas pudo escucharla, ella habló poco claro y en voz baja, y cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a él, se detuvo. **"¿Qué pasa Hiyori? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?... Aunque normalmente no me avisarías".**

Su respuesta fue incomprensible, y Shinji le preguntó de nuevo: **"En serio, ¿Estás bien? Hikifune-taichou se va a enojar conmigo si te dejo con ella en este estado".**

"_**Shinji**_", murmuró ella, su voz atenuada por el largo cabello de él. _**"Yo hubiera sido tu teniente... si me lo hubieras preguntado". **_

A Shinji le tomó cerca de un minuto entender con exactitud lo que ella le había dicho, pero una vez que su mente sucumbió en la bruma de su embriaguez, se quedó mudo. Los dos no habían hablado mucho cuando él había pasado por el proceso de selección de Sousuke. Ella se estaba desenvolviendo como la sexta oficial en el escuadrón de Hikifune, y él había estado muy ocupado solicitando consejos y recomendaciones de los otros capitanes, había estado tan empeñado en hacer una _buena_ elección que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle.

Vagamente, se preguntó si su nombre había surgido entre las recomendaciones de Hikifune, y se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que no podía recordar.

"**Tonta**", Shinji dijo finalmente, acercándose a las puertas del duodécimo escuadrón. **"¿Realmente querrías cargar conmigo? Rayos. Tú no necesitas nuevos motivos para querer patear mi trasero". **

Ella no le respondió, y Shinji se sintió mas tranquilo mientras cruzaba la entrada y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hiyori en las instalaciones del doceavo escuadrón.

**xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx**

**NT (Maryeli): **Sé que en algún lugar escribí que no publicaría otro fic de este par pero no me resistí…

Kisses

**Maryeli**

**:P**


End file.
